Boxes which are filled with joint compound for application to drywall joints and the like, hereinafter referred to as a "mud box", are well known in the art. Generally the mud box is constructed with an orifice in the bottom surface which operates as an outlet through which the joint compound is extruded or expelled. A cover on the mud box can be opened to allow the mud box to be filled with joint compound and when closed has springs attached to bias it toward the opened position. A handle affixed to the cover allows an operator to apply inward pressure on the cover to force the joint compound through the outlet slot and onto a joint or the like. The extruded joint compound is then spread and smoothed by a blade-like projection on the underside of the mud box, as the mud box is moved along a joint.
The problem with prior art mud boxes is that the springs attached to the cover are affixed so as to bias the cover toward the open position to aid in opening and filling the mud box and to ensure that joint compound is not extruded or ejected from the box continuously, i.e. no joint compound should be extruded when the operator releases pressure on the handle or cover of the mud box. Because the springs on the cover bias the cover toward the open position, the operator must apply sufficient pressure on the handle and, hence, the cover to overcome the spring bias and to eject or extrude joint compound from the outlet of the mud box. Since mud boxes are generally used by professionals who spend complete days applying joint compound to drywall and the like, the additional spring tension that must be overcome can become a great deal of extra work for the operator. To avoid all the additional work caused by the springs on the cover, many operators simply detach and/or remove the springs. However, without the springs the cover is simply pivotally attached along one edge and the entire mud box is more ungainly to use and to fill.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mud box for use in applying joint compound to drywall joints and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved mud box which is easier to use.
And another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved mud box which greatly reduces back and arm fatigue.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved mud box which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mud box which applies joint compound in a more even film.